The Tantalizing Enthrallment
by karyshamy
Summary: Apparently, after trying it for the first time, Sheldon can't take his hands off his little vixen anymore. Whimsically inventive? Indeed! Just a quickie one shot... I mean, quick one shot. I apologize for my poor English in advance.


"And tangerine chicken for Amy." Sheldon took the pack from Leonard's hands, handing it to Amy.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." She smiled at him as she took the food.

He spoke closer to her ear, almost in a whisper. "You're welcome, Dr. Fowler."

She blushed a little, because she knew what she had just done. She saw how his eyes seemed to melt on hers as he replied.

But none of that had been noticed by their friends, who were happily chatting and eating around them, like any other night.

They didn't see either that Sheldon had finished eating faster than he normally did that evening. He would say that he suddenly felt hungrier, but not for the food. As he leaned to place his package on the coffee table, he cleaned his hands with a napkin and sat back on his spot, with his whole back touching the sofa. From that position, he took the opportunity to check his girlfriend's nice figure from behind. That was it, he just couldn't resist.

Looking around, everyone, including Amy, were engaged in a joke Howard was telling. Who cares about a joke while you can enjoy your girlfriend's posterior? He slowly brought his right hand to Amy's back, who froze at the touch. She still hadn't moved as he slid it down to her buttocks, giving it a light squeeze at first, over her skirt. Leaning his torso a bit to the front, so he could hide his movements from view, he found the way inside her skirt, feeling her skin with his fingers for a couple of seconds, before he quickly withdrew his hand. Amy relaxed after that, staring at him with eyes of disapproval, but with a hint of joy.

If you ask Amy or Sheldon when that sudden desire started, they couldn't say exactly. Sheldon blamed Amy and her tantling figure. Amy blamed Sheldon and his smell of baby powder, she couldn't resist her sexy toddler.

But they agreed that they were enjoying this game of theirs.

After their first time, Sheldon included coitus in the Relationship Agreement once a month, which quickly was amended, for every date night, and Amy finally convinced him to remove any kind of schedule related to that topic. They would do it whenever both of them wanted.

Sheldon secretly hoped that they could do it anytime. When Amy suggested their final amendment, he was more than pleased, and after changing it and having it signed, he put it to practice right away. He took her to his bedroom and they just came out much, much later that day.

It was amazing for him to see how his brain worked now. He would catch any sex reference as fast as he solved an equation. And he didn't mind to show Amy how much he desired her, not anymore. It started in their apartments, on date nights, anytime they were alone. But one day, after Sheldon had been working late correcting tests in his office, he was surprised by Amy's impromptu visit. She had been working late that day as well, and as he told her he would be there at least until 8 pm, she stopped by to say hello, more exactly to a make out session.

Sheldon still replayed that visit in his mind from time to time. He enjoyed the thought of how brave they were to do it in his office. That was an image difficult to forget, and everytime he needed to relax a little during work it would come back to his mind. And to his groin.

Back at the dinner with their friends, everybody noticed that Sheldon had been too quiet, and Howard thought it was strange that he didn't reply to his teasing about Physics in his joke.

"Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Have you been listening?"

"Sorry, I was in the zone." And with that he blinked to his girlfriend, who tried to hide a smile from the gang.

After they all finished eating, Sheldon stood up to pick up another bottle of water.

"Amy, would you like another one?"

"Yes, please."

He walked to the fridge, grabbed the two bottles and returned to his spot, taking the chance to have a look around and see what their friends were doing. He was glad to see they were all engaged again in another conversation topic. He sat again in his spot, and as he handed Amy her bottle of water, he lightly grazed her breast with his fingers.

Amy was getting turned on with Sheldon's provocative behavior that evening. She couldn't wait for everybody to leave so they would be alone. That was when she lightly touched his knee, giving it a little squeeze. He looked at her, as he placed his bottle on the coffee table, pleased that she was playing along with him.

"Do you wanna see what you've done to me?" He whispered in her ear, his breath so close that it warmed her all over. She turned her face to him, and she took his hint as he looked down and raised his eyebrows. She followed his eyes down, gulping as he revealed the bulge in his pants to her, quickly covering it back with his T-shirt.

She licked her lips, turning back to her friends, hoping they would leave as soon as possible.

Sheldon knew he wouldn't be able to stand up soon. It reminded him of when they were having dinner at a restaurant with Bernie and Howard some weeks ago.

Amy drove him to his apartment from work, and they changed in his apartment for the double date. Amy teased him the whole way, bringing her skirt up an inch from time to time. At the last traffic light she stopped he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her thigh, moving his hand up to meet her hot spot between her legs. With their eyes fixed in each other's, he took his index finger under her lacy panties, moving it slowly to find her nub. He had time to tease it a couple of times before removing his hand from her, as she started driving again.

He couldn't help but grab her posterior a few times while they walked up the stairs, always making sure no one would see them.

And when they arrived at the apartment, Sheldon barely closed the door before pinning her in his spot on the couch. That day they tried a quickie for the first time. After 15 minutes, they were both panting, and Amy knew better and shortly after she grabbed his hand to take him to the shower, so they could get ready to go.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he thought he had already satisfied her enough for the day. He had pleased her in the shower as well, as he couldn't resist to her naked wet body. But he was wrong.

They sat in a booth on the corner of the room, the couples facing each other, and after they ordered their meal (with all the requirements Sheldon had to repeat twice for the waiter), they were happily chatting, eating the starters placed on the table. It was all going well until Howard started to choke. He felt his tongue swell inside his mouth, short before Bernie noticed the appetizer he ate had nuts in it.

"Oh my God, Howie, how did you not notice the nuts?"

He just stared at her with angry eyes, begging for help.

"Bernie, I think you should take him to the hospital to take a shot, he can get worse!" Amy said, trying to help their friends.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys, but you please stay and enjoy dinner, I'll take him to the hospital."

After they left, Amy called the waiter to cancel Bernie and Howie's orders, and waited for their meal, still sitting side by side. That was not a regular arrangement for them. They usually sat in front of each other, but somehow sitting so close to Amy made Sheldon feel comfortable, so he didn't even suggest they changed their position.

"Poor Howard. I hope he will be better soon."

"He probably will, once he ate a cereal bar with nuts on purpose just to hold Leonard back for a surprise birthday party."

"Really?"

They laughed at the story, as Sheldon kept telling her how Leonard in the end missed his own party. When the food arrived, he stole a few bits from her plate, and she did the same. As they ate, Sheldon cleaned the side of her mouth from time to time with a napkin, but when she got the tip of her nose dirty he found it too cute to resist, so he licked it clean. That was all that they needed to start teasing each other all over again. He tried to feed her with a chip from his plate, but she cheerfully bit his finger, holding it in place while she licked his fingertip with her tongue inside her mouth, before releasing it. He stared at her with his mouth open, surprised at how creative his little lady could get, always shocking him with new ideas. Not that he was complaining.

However, he wouldn't expect her next creative move. She stole an olive from his plate, and instead of putting it in her mouth, she started suckling it with her teeth and lips, holding it with her fingertips. Sheldon watched her mouth, hypnotized by her movements. Before placing the seed on her plate, she sucked it a last time, making noise with her lips as she let it go. Sheldon had enough of it. He suddenly placed his hand on her knee, and mimicked his movement in the car, bringing his hand up to her core, pulling her panties to the side and slipping his finger in her wetness. Amy's cheek got red, not only for a bit of embarrassment from the public place, but also from the feeling growing inside of her. But Sheldon knew they were safe.

"It's dark and we're facing the wall, the next table is far from here, and we can see the waiter coming from the reflex in that window." He whispered in her ear, taking the chance to kiss her neck. With his reassurement she let herself enjoy the moment and not so much later she experienced her orgasm warming her whole body. Sheldon gave her a kiss before taking away his hand and cleaning it with a napkin. She couldn't help but notice his bulge in his pants, giving it a few strokes over the fabric. When she attempted to unzip it, he removed her hand from him.

"Not now, the waiter will arrive soon to offer the dessert."

After they refused the dessert and paid the bill, he was embarrassed for standing up in that situation, so Amy suggested that he walked close behind her. It was not the best solution, but served quite well.

But now in his apartment that is not an option. He'd better sit and wait for everyone to leave. Amy can take care of that later.


End file.
